El Fantasma De La Opera
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: La traicion se esconde en donde menos esperas, ¿como saber si los que te ayudan no piensan traicionarte?, no se puede confiar en nadie, asi que vive apartado de todos hasta que mueras solo.
1. Fiamma

**Sé que no es el peor regalo para Yamamoto en su cumpleaños pero –w- así tiene que empezar la historia, me base en un doujinshi que fácil pueden encontrar subtitulado al español, y que no es de todo necesario verlo, pero tal vez le entandan mejor a la trama.**

**El doujinshi se llama: Fiamma**

**KHR es propiedad de Akira Amano**

* * *

><p><strong>EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA<strong>

Le encantaba esa fecha, nunca realmente le decía nadie que le gustaba festejar a su pareja, se mostraba algo indiferente en ocasiones, pero no quería mostrar debilidad antes los demás. Quizás era porque su acompañante solía abusar de los momentos de debilidad que tenía el alvino cuando estaban solos.

-juudaime ¿me pasa esas matas para cubrir las mesas? –decía con una autentica sonrisa en el rostro.

A veces tenía pensamientos estúpidos con respecto a su jefe, más bien sospechas, pero era obvio que su jefe nunca traicionaría su confianza, y por supuesto el alvino descartaba cualquier posibilidad de esto.

-aquí esta Gokudera –conociendo a su jefe debería estar con una sonrisa se día, pero por algún motivo estaba con una cara de enfado, ¿será que tal vez hubo malas noticias y no desea compartirlas para no preocupar a nadie ese día?

-gracias juudaime –que era ese dolor que tenía en el pecho, un sentimiento desconocido, Yamamoto acababa de entrar por esa puerta y el decimo Vongola había cambiado por completo su rostro, y el moreno le sonreía de igual manera, era absurdo pensar cosas estúpidas, era obvio que ellos 2 se conocían desde hace más tiempo quizá por ello llevaban una relación así.

-Yamamoto -¿Por qué se colgaba su jefe del cuello de Yamamoto?, el dolor volvió a invadirle el corazón y sentía un nudo en la garganta, suspiro profundamente y lo dejo pasar, no podía ser posible que tuviera…

-¿celos? –susurro bajo para sí mismo, el no tenia celos de su jefe, solo tal vez el dolor se debía a que ese día había trabajado mucho para arreglar la fiesta que le harían a el moreno, por ser el día de su cumpleaños. Era extraño que se había quedo platicando con el decimo y ni siquiera había pasado a saludar a él alvino, pero era quizá que el decimo Vongola le estaba contando aquello que lo tenía con una cara de fastidio.

-Gokudera –dijo el chico alzando la mano, ¿apenas había notado que estaba ahí?, eso tenía que ser una broma, seguro era solo que…que…si lo había notado, solo tardo en saludar por que el decimo le estaba confiando cosas muy importantes.

El alvino alzo la mano de igual manera, solo que poco enérgico, comparado con el moreno, Gokudera seguía realizando sus tareas para hacer que la fiesta fuese agradable, el moreno se había dispuesto a acercarse cuando una mano le detuvo.

-Yamamoto debo hablar contigo…es sobre los vinos, es que no se cuales te gustaban así que encargue varios, ¿por qué no vamos a ver cuáles eran los que te gustaban? –ni siquiera había esperado a que contestara y el pequeño Vongola ya estaba jalando a su guardián de la lluvia a el lugar donde se encontraban los vinos.

-ya vuelvo Gokudera –decía saliendo de la habitación. Gokudera sonrió levemente para después voltearse y seguir con su trabajo.

-valla que eres un completo ingenuo Gokudera Hayato –dedica una voz familiar tras del, el alvino se digno a voltear con un aire indiferente a quien le había insultado de esa manera.

-¿qué dices? –pregunto con una cara muy arrogante pero relajada, el chico de cabellos negros sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-tengo algo preparado para ti hoy –Gokudera quito la cara sínica en su rostro, la intriga le recorría de pies a cabeza ¿Qué significaba eso? – espero que lo tomes como ayuda y no como una forma de hacerte sentir mal, pero en ocasiones la gente toma de mala forma los favores que uno les hace –dijo así para después marcharse.

-idiota, se supone que el cumpleañero es este friki- Gokudera se digno a ir a buscar a su jefe y a el estúpido moreno, ya que los invitados estaban llegando y nadie los estaba recibiendo, eso era de mala educación. Entro a la habitación de los vinos, y encontró a ambos tomando una copa.

-oh! Gokudera, Yamamoto decidió cual le gustaba más, creo que ya debemos ir a el salón –mencionaba muy animado el joven Vongola.

-muévete Yamamoto los invitados están por llegar –diecia mientras guardaba el vino que habían sacado –Yamamoto eres pésimo para acomodarte una corbata ¿verdad?- el moreno solo rio bobamente mientras miraba como su pareja se acercaba para acomodarle la corbata.

-gracias Gokudera -sabia el moreno que incluso aunque Gokudera le regañara cada vez por no saber acomodar su corbata, le fascinaba al alvino poder hacer ese detalle tan simple para su pareja.

-vámonos tienes que recibir a tus invitados –el salón comenzó a llenarse fácilmente, el festejo no tardo en realizarse, juegos, bebidas, comida. Más había tardado Gokudera en arregazar el salón que los invitados en deshacerlo, pero ese era el punto de las fiestas.

La hora llego era el momento de partir ese delicioso pastel, el cual Gokudera no dejaba de saborear, ya que era de sus favoritos. El alvino tomo el cuchillo y se lo entrego al moreno, sin duda estaban felices ambos ante la celebración. Todo el mundo con una sonrisa.

-aquí voy –dijo Yamamoto el cual clavo con delicadeza el cuchillo en el pastel, la música instrumental había subido más el volumen y mostraba un ritmo más movido ya que era la hora de entregar regalos y comer el pastel.

Gokudera esperaba algún buen comentario sobre que el pastel era delicioso, incluso un gesto cariñoso de agradecimiento, pero el moreno no comento nada, suponía que tal vez no le había gastado tanto como a él, se equivoco quizás al pensar que Yamamoto tenía los mismos gustos.

-Yamamoto te tengo un obsequio –decía tímido el jefe Vongola, Gokudera se sentía algo orgulloso de que quien le diera su primer regalo a Yamamoto fuese su amado y adorado jefe.

Era un reloj carísimo pero que en remotas ocasiones Yamamoto había pedido indirectamente, el moreno abrazo con fuerza al jefe y le dedico con voz sabe un gracias, Gokudera sabía que nada material debía regalarle a su pareja, pero aun así deseaba regalarle algo. El albino le entrego nerviosamente a Yamamoto su obsequio. Este abrió desesperado la cajita y pudo ver un anillo muy bello, de color plata.

-lee lo que tiene grabado –menciono Gokudera en voz baja y sonrojado. El moreno obedeció y miro las hermosas palabras en el anillo "_Ti amo_".

El moreno le abraso con gran enjundia, pero hasta cierto punto eso izo que el corazón de Gokudera se sintiera mal, ¿solo un simple abrazo y igual que a los demás?, tal vez estaba exagerando, estaba muy paranoico ese día, cosas con insignificancia le afectaban tanto, dejo de pensar en ello no quería arruinar la fiesta.

La sensaciones que alguien no le quitaba la vista de encima le recorrió, volteo despistadamente a ver de quien se trataba, era más y nada menos que la vaca estúpida que le llamaba. Gokudera bajo de la gran mesa en donde se encontraban sentados y se dirigió a con Lambo el cual se veía algo nervioso.

-¿qué ocurre? –Gokudera se mostro preocupado ante la situación ya que Lambo no dejaba de temblar. Le hiso una seña mas para que le siguiera a una habitación algo extraña que se encontraba en el salón de fiesta. Al entrar vio a Mukuro, Ryohei y Hibari sentados.

-¿qué pasa aquí? –preguntaba Gokudera, empezaba a no comprender la situación. ¿Algún ataque de otra familia se acercaba?, ¿un infiltrador estaba en la fiesta?, ¿acaso alguien atentaba con la vida de el decimo?, pero sabiendo lo discretos que eran no arruinarían una fiesta y arreglarían todo de una forma decente.

-Gokudera Hayato, por favor toma asiento que debemos decirte algo importante- Hibari se acerco a él con la mirada algo baja.

-créeme esto realmente es difícil, no quisiéramos tener que decírtelo aquí y ahora, pero es necesario porque no puedes seguir así –era extraña la forma en que Hibari le hablaba, se comportaba algo enigmático mientras comenzaba a formular las palabras correctas en su cabeza.

-mira lo que queremos decirte es…que estamos 100% seguros que Yamamoto Takeshi y Tsunayoshi Sawada tienen un amorío tras tus espaldas –el guardián de la nube suspiro, y el ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso, Gokudera no sabía que decir, no era un "creemos", no….era un "estamos 100% seguros".

-¿como saben eso? –dijo tratando de tranquilizarse. Hibari tomo asiento y dejo que Mukuro comenzara a hablar.

-sabes que nosotros no mentiríamos en algo tan serio, además ¿crees que si no fura algo realmente serio nos hubiéramos reunido todos? Incluso yo –Gokudera sonrió un poco mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-no…no… ¡NO!... ¿me están diciendo que la persona a la que más admiro en este mundo y la persona a la que más amo, me están traicionando a mis espaldas? –dijo algo estérico y triste, no podía creerlo necesitaba pruebas, no quería enfrentar a ese hecho sin pruebas.

-mira Gokudera cálmate, tenemos las pruebas videos que lo demuestran, así como saber que Tsuna te va a mandar lejos al terminar la fiesta para poder estar con él a solas –era la primera vez que Ryohei le llamaba por su nombre, la situación comenzaba a empeorar mas y mas.

-muéstrenme esas pruebas ahora- se encontraba envuelto en llanto, se sentía humillado, usado y una persona muy, muy estúpida.

-necesitas las pruebas visuales cuando todo apunta a que es cierto, Tsuna siempre te manda a ti a largas temporadas fuera de Japón, y cuando regresar no te trata con el mismo cariño con el que alguna vez te trato, es obvio porque él es solo el amante, y le enoja saber que Yamamoto y tu si son una pareja oficial, además es obvio Gokudera que esto lo hacemos porque creemos en el honor y ellos no tienen eso –el guardián de el sol solía ser realmente bueno con las palabras cuando la situación se requería, hasta siento punto su alma parecía calmarse.

-sabes que no tienes que llorar por él, si ni siquiera se preocupa en que es lo que te pasaría si lo descubrieras, pero mira aquí está el video, y otra cosa….la caja de el reloj que le regalo a Yamamoto tiene 2 boletos planean irse ellos también a un viaje que durara igual que el tuyo, si no me creps ve a averiguarlo…–Gokudera salió del salón dejando a Mukuro, el cual parecía que le diría algo mas, pero no se quedara a escuchar mas pruebas. El video era lo único que necesitaba.

Apareció en la fiesta, su mirada estaba llena de odio hacia su "jefe" y "su pareja", se paro enfrente de ambos, depositando enfrente de ellos el video, la música seso, la gente les miraba fijamente ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

-¿sabes qué es esto jefe?, disculpa ¿sigo diciendo te así?, puedes saber que hay aquí Yamamoto y Tsunayoshi –las palabras de Gokudera parecían piedras, piedras que no retrocederían. Tsuna se frustro un poco ante la forma en la que Gokudera le hablaba.

-Gokudera ¿porque me hablas de esa forma?-Gokudera frunció mas el seño, tomo la cajita de el reloj, y al abrirla supo que esos eran los boletos a los que se refería Mukuro.

-dime Tsunayoshi ¿estos para qué son?, en el video no hay más que un engaño, una vil traición, un dolor inmenso e inaguantable, y malos ratos, el en video esta la prueba de que yo no significo lo suficiente para ustedes, y que no valgo nada para ti Tsunayoshi, y mucho menos para el patán que puede traicionarme –estaba realmente molesto, ni siquiera le removía la conciencia al hablarle así a ambos.

-Gokudera esos boletos son un regalo para ti y Yamamoto se los compre para que vía…-una bofetada izo callar a el joven Vongola, acto que Gokudera jamás espero hacer en su vida.

-ese video muestra como te revuelcas con Tsuna cuando yo no estoy, ese video es tu traición hacia el amor que alguna vez sentí por ti, y que ahora se perdió para siempre –Yamamoto no podía creerlo, Gokudera estaba realmente furioso, pero en sus orbes esmeraldas se veía el dolor y las lagrimas que no dejaba brotar.

El alvino corrió a gran velocidad, se subió a su coche y se marcho, perdiéndose en la oscura noche, su corazón estaba destrozado no planeaba volver nunca más. Los guardianes que le revelaron al verdad se encontraban a merced de Reborn el cual les sonrió al haber hecho algo bien.

Reborn apareció en la fiesta miro concierto desagrado toda la escena, pidió incluso que la gente se retirara, la fíes había acabado.

-Reborn yo…-dijo Tsuna colocando su mano en la mejilla que fue golpeada por Gokudera, Reborn le miro con gran decepción.

-perdieron un gran compañero, perdieron a un gran amante, a una persona incondicional a alguien que jamás les traicionaría, pero sobre todo perdiste a tu pareja y a tu mano derecha –Reborn puso sobre la mesa el anillo Vongola de la tormenta, las cajas Vongola, una hoja con cello Vongola, y un anillo de compromiso que le había regalado Yamamoto.

La hoja de papel era la absoluta renuncia del guardián de la tormenta, el puesto estaba vacío, así como el corazón de Yamamoto, nunca debió aceptar jugar ese juego con su jefe. Ahora Gokudera se había ido, dejando todo rastro del pasado atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se soy mala para dar regalos XDD, TwT soy una mala persona, espero les haya interesado, y en verdad creo que se entiende sin la necesidad de leer el doujinshi. Es que no me iba a quedar de Brazos cruzados, odio que hagan eso en las espaldas de Gokudera ¬¬. Así que le doy continuación escrita al doujinshi. Espero les guste…y sabrán después porque se llama el fantasma de la opera.<strong>

**Review?**

**Ciao Ciao hasta el próximo capitulo**


	2. Confianza

**Sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic, espero les guste, y sobre las aclaraciones que debo hacer sobre el personaje sorpresa, abajo al final de el fanfic aclaro esas dudas, sin más disfrútenlo.**

**KHR es de Akira Amano**

* * *

><p><strong>EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA<strong>

Habían pasado pocos meses desde aquel incidente con Gokudera, todo seguía muy mal, los guardianes se habían ido a misiones, pero por su propia cuenta, no le pedían a su jefe ningún permiso, y tampoco anunciaban su llegada. Yamamoto incluso ya había tardado mucho en ese viaje a Italia, pero era obvio porque Yamamoto había ido ahí; tenía la absurda esperanza que se pudiera encontrar a Hayato, pero desde ese día parecía que había desaparecido, no había rastro de él, ningún movimiento, no estaba trabajando, y mucho menos había registros de viajes recientes, aun así esperanzado seguía en Italia buscando a esa persona a la cual le había roto el corazón.

Recordaba la triste mirada de Gokudera, miraba con odio a su jefe, y con una gran tristeza a Yamamoto, le había dolido hasta el alma, parecía que en el interior quería perdonarlo y abrazarlo, pero fue más la dignidad que tenia, por lo tanto no lo hiso. Al menos se iría con la frente en alto y dejando todo en claro.

"_El tiempo pasa aunque parezca imposible, incluso aunque cada movimiento de la manecilla de el reloj sea un latido doloroso que acaba con las esperanzas, y desgarra el día a día, el tiempo pasa, incluso para…"_

-mi, hasta para mí el tiempo pasa, quisiera que se detuviera – le mencionaba un chico, de cabellos plateados, a esa chica de cabello rosa y ojos color azul.

-lamentablemente el tiempo es algo que no está en nuestras manos para manejar, es algo intangible –le decía para animarlo un poco, pero el chico parecía aun estar muy adolorido. Lo vio suspirar y colocarse esa gran capa negra, y esa mascara que cubría la mitad de su bello rostro.

-ya es hora…es hora de dejar el pasado donde debe de estar y ver el presente, empezar a vivir de nuevo –la capa se movió con brusquedad siguiendo los pasos de aquel chico de pelos plateados, los cuales se cubrían por el largo de la capa y por la máscara.

El escenario estaba lleno, y aun así había algo tan vacio en la atmosfera, pero…era justo ese el sentimiento que necesitaba sentir el alvino para poder estar de pie ahí. Era su noche, nada podría arruinar eso, se encontraba en Tokio, dando un concierto de piano, recordaba como ayer se encontraba desesperado y justo ahora comenzaba a ser de las estrellas que brillaban más que las demás; A este paso, el podría tener una vida sin preocupaciones, una vida de éxito, y así olvidar poco a poco el amor, y la traición.

"_la traición es ese sentimiento que se encapsula tras el amor, y como bomba de tiempo explota cuando menos lo esperas"_

-buenas noches damas y caballeros, con ustedes…el fantasma de la opera –los aplausos eran delicados, gente civilizada de gran alcurnia. El alvino suspiro un momento y paso al escenario ordenando silencio con las manos, tomo ha ciento en su gran piano, y comenzó a tocar, una melodía tétrica, se lleno de silencio aquel salón, como si el sonido que proviene de el piano no fuera más que eco, aun así la melodía era apreciable, sentías como si un escalofríos muy dulce y cálido recorriera tu piel, la tonada era lúgubre, pero se sentía bien.

-así dejas de ser Gokudera Hayato, y pasas a ser…nada más que un fantasma -menciono la chica de pelo color rosa y tez blanca.

La noche de concierto había sido extenuante, pero aun así Hayato sintió que por un momento su corazón no se encontraba vacío, se dirigió a su camarote. Tomo ha ciento se quito la capa y la máscara blanca, se podía apreciar en su rostro una luz de esperanza. Se escucho entrar a alguien, el chico giro la mirada para ver a su acompañante, le dedico una sonrisa, sonrisa que el alvino había perdido hace tanto.

-Luka, encontré mi verdadero lugar, un lugar donde jamás volver a ser dañado, e encontrado mi sitio de luz –las palabras de el oji esmeralda habían llegado al corazón de esa chica, ella por fin podía tener un propósito en la vida, y ese era buscar a toda costa el bienestar de su amo…sin que el supiera ello.

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

Era extraño, era abril y estaba nevando, el clima se había vuelto helado, no se podía voltear atrás solo había tristeza y dolor, el chico término su recorrido, y se estaciono cerca de un puente, la nieve avanzaba rápido cubriendo todo a su paso como el dolor. Camino hacia el puente, y se recargo en este, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

-odio cuando la vida se va en un suspiro, y todo lo que construiste en una vida se pierde con el soplido de el viento como si fuese una casa de naipes fácil de derrumbar -menciono el chico, sintió como algo por debajo le jalaba la gabardina negra que vestía. El chico miro con asombro a aquella persona que le jalo.

-la vida no se escapa, el que deja de perseguirla somos nosotros mismos –se notaba el dolor en los ojos de la chica, había llorado, sus ropas realmente parecían de una pobre chica callejera, lo cual conmovió el corazón de él alvino, el cual ya se encontraba sensible. Sonrió para ella, lo cual le fue difícil, pero lo logro; le extendió su mano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? –el alvino estaba curioso de ver una chica tan joven con una vida así, no era normal, pero seguro algo había tras de todo ese misterio.

-no soy una persona, solo soy un objeto que dejo de funcionar, mi corazón no tiene motivos por el cual sentir y dejo de tener sentimientos –las frases que salían de la boca de la chica eran extrañas, y al sentir la fría mano de ella, sobre la cálida mano de él alvino, supo en ese instante que ella al igual que él había perdido algo, y que incluso también habían jugado con sus sentimientos.

-¿que eres exactamente?, ¿quieres venir conmigo para asearte y comer algo? – ¿bondad? Ese chico que tenía un corazón desecho, le mostraba bondad a ella, sintió calidez, y se levanto, le miro a los ojos, y le dedico igualmente una sonrisa que costo esfuerzo sacar de sus adentros.

-deseo tener algo de compañía –la chica se veía algo perturbada con ello, la guio a el automóvil, y comenzó a conducir a un hotel; un nuevo lugar donde dormir ya que él se encontraba cansado. Un 24 de abril parcia un 24 de diciembre.

Al llegar al hotel y pedir una habitación, ordeno comida para la pobre chica, ella ralamente parecía agradecida. Pero sabía que algo le había pasado al chico.

-¿Quién le ha robado el corazón? –el alvino se paralizo, recordando esos agrios y malos momentos.

-2 personas que no tenían y decidieron jugar con el mío, para al final arrancármelo y poder usarlo ellos –la chica afirmo, siguió mirando a el chico alvino, tenía una hermosa tez, y para ser alguien mayor se veía muy bien, pero ella no buscaba amar a nadie, no estaba programada para sentir ese tipo de afecto, lo único que quería era ayudar.

-¿cuál es su nombre?, mi nombre es Luka Megurine –Gokudera poso su mirada en la chica, ¿cómo podía ser ella tan simple y aun así lograr un sentimiento de confianza?, porque la confianza era un sentimiento que creyó haber perdido esa noche.

-mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato, pero eso ya no importa, sabes yo tenía una pareja, un hombre al cual amaba más que a mi vida, hoy planeaba hacerle saber cuánto lo amaba sin necesidad de darle mi cuerpo, pero el arruino todo hoy, justo el día en que por fin me había armado de valor para demostrar lo que sentía por él, sin miedo a todo lo demás –se encontraba entristecido.

-todo lo que se pierde vuelve de nuevo, pero no de la forma que esperamos, y le diré que….no abusare de su confianza, porque para eso estoy diseñada, soy un robot cantante el cual puede ser casi una persona, pero como no pude sentir el sentimiento de amor, dijeron que no era más que chatarra, y antes de que me eliminaran hui, suena extraño lo sé, pero aun así se que a partir de ahora en adelante tendremos que confiar uno en el otro, por que estaremos seguros de que no nos dañaremos uno a otro –el alvino le miro sorprendido, pero le hiso sentir confianza, y eso le alegro, le hiso sentir que no estaría solo.

_**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**_

El moreno se había cansado de buscar a él alvino y rastros de él, así que decidió volver a Japón, y ahí comenzar su búsqueda de nuevo, Gokudera no estaba tan lejos y eso podía sentirlo, y por ello no debía detenerse ante el sentimiento de impotencia.

Le llevo más tiempo de lo debido para darse cuenta del porque de esa tranquilidad al pisar Japón, recordó esa bella promesa que le hiso el alvino cuando se volvieron pareja.

"te prometo que nos casaremos si duramos más de 10 años"

Precisamente al recordar esa promesa sintió una chispa de culpa, pero lo cierto era que ya habían cumplido 10 años en febrero, tenía ganas de tomar un cuchillo y abrirse las venas, se le agarrotaron los músculos al pensar que quizá Gokudera ya planeaba casarse y lo había perdido todo por una estúpida aventura.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de comprender la situación. Sabía que él no estaba allí, pero a pesar de eso lo sentía imposiblemente cerca, cerca por primera vez desde…desde el final.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé que están pensando, ¿Qué jodidos hace Luka aquí? Ò.ó, pero es que la verdad es que espero no les moleste porque si quieren escribo de nuevo el capitulo. <strong>

**Necesitaba a una chica para darle celos a Yama, pero con la cual no pudiera tener nada realmente, quería poner a Haru, pero pensé "si esta historia sigue hasta cierto punto el anime" Haru está enamorada de Tsuna. Pensé un segundo *-* Byakuran, pero si la historia sigue el anime, no puede por qué pelaron con él. **

**Entonces pensé crossover, pero ¿quién?, porque quería un personaje de una serie famosa, y me dije que tonta vocaloid ^^, entonces dije busquemos haber cual me gusta más, y me encontré con la linda Luka, así que espero no les moleste. **

**Les adelanto que no habrá escenas de amor entre Luka y Hayato, porque odio ver a Hayato con una mujer, pero si escenas de protección entre ambos, en una relación sana como de hermanos, eso al menos para desquitarme de Yama ^^, para Tsuna abra otro castigo, para desgracia de el pobre Tsuna lo odio, así que su castigo no será lindo y no tendrá final feliz ¬¬. O eso depende de ustedes díganme ¿Tsuna merece final feliz?**

**¿Review?**

**Ciao Ciao**


	3. Sueño

**Espero les este gustando realmente siento un aire de que debo eliminar la historia o algo así, pero lo que empieza termina así que lo terminare TwT, disfrútenlo**

**KHR, le pertenece a la musa de Akira Amano**

* * *

><p><strong>EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA<strong>

-el es su nuevo compañero de clases, viene de intercambio de una escuela italiana, y su nombre es….Gokudera Hayato –todos guardan silencio para ver pasar al chico de cabellos plateados, tenía el seño fruncido, pero su cara aun así era realmente hermosa, el moreno que acostumbraba sentarse en las bancas traseras, no podía dejar de verlo aun cuando ya había tomado asiento.

-que ves idiota- fue la primera palabra que había cruzado con él, sintió un gran cosquilleo el cual le se convirtió en alegría, y amablemente le dedico una sonrisa para luego contestar:

-nada, solo es que Gokudera es extraño –dirigió la mirada hacia el frente, y el de piel alvina le ignoro por completo, mientras se dedicaba a mirar a ese chico de cabellos castaños y puntiagudos.

Sin saber que desde ahí todo sería muy diferente, su vida como la conocía cambiaria gracias a ese chico de cabello café, y sin dar más rodeos, prometió dar su vida por él.

No había pasado ni siquiera un año, y ese chico moreno se le había confesado, era extraño para el alvino, ya que realmente correspondía el sentimiento de ese chico, pero aun así no podía decir el "si", porque su orgullo estaba de por medio. Pero….termino rindiéndose ante él.

10 años exactamente habían durado; Gokudera le había prometido a Yamamoto, que si duraban 10 años desde el inicio de su relación se casarían, claro la propuesta le cayó grata a él. Y sin más preámbulos esos 10 años habían pasado volando, y su relación se había hecho más estrecha.

Era ese gran día, todo estaba listo para la boda, Gokudera no podía ni siquiera reconocer ningún rostro, solo el de su pareja ese moreno al que amaba desde hace 10 años, al que le había entregado su corazón, sus pensamientos, los momentos importantes, y sobre todo su cuerpo.

Nada podría arruinar ese magnifico día, sin darse cuenta por la emoción ese día comenzó a nublarse, tomando un tono rojizo en el cielo, y de entre los presentes, cuando la frase "¿alguien desea oponerse a este matrimonio?" apareció es chico de cabellos castaños al que le juro lealtad eterno; esperaba unas palabras de aliento, incluso una bendición, pero al ver la acción que este realizaba el alvino quedo perplejo.

-juu…daime- ¿esa persona a la que le entrego su lealtad y su fidelidad, estaba besando a la persona a la que le iba a entregar su amor eterno?...sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba lentamente y los presentes comenzaban a murmurar, el moreno no había apartado a el castaño, como si el alvino no estuviera viendo. El paisaje rojizo se torno morado ante los ojos de él alvino, y viendo como el moreno cargaba a el castaño y se retiraba de ahí junto con la muchedumbre que había asistido; sintió como su corazón había sido pisado junto con su orgullo, una chica de pelo rosa coloco sus mano en el hombro del destrozado alvino, y este se dejo caer de rodillas.

-Gokudera-san –ella le movía pero este no reaccionaba, las lagrimas habían comenzado a brotar, ¿eran de coraje?, ¿de dolor?, ¿de desolación?, no sabía, pero sentía que su corazón dejaba de palpitar.

-Gokudera-san despierte -decía la chica moviéndolo. El alvino se retorcía en su cama llorando desconsoladamente; a la chica de pelo rosado no le sorprendía que le doliera aun, pues la herida era fresca. El alvino se aferro fuertemente a la cintura de esta, y comenzó a llorar.

-¿por qué me duele aun Luka?, no puedo olvidarlo, quiero dejar de soñar con él con todo eso…quiero olvidar…ayúdame a olvidar Luka…no puedo –la chica le acariciaba, le deba rabia saber que ella no podía ayudarle a olvidar, sabía que el único que lo había podido consolar de verdad era ese hombre al que no le bastó el amor y afecto de él alvino y que por eso busco amor en los brazos de su jefe.

-tranquilo Gokudera-san, deje de llorar que ninguno de los dos merecen sus lagrimas, llegara el día en que usted sea mas fuerte y mejor –el alvino dejo que la chica limpiara sus lagrimas y rio levemente, por las cosas incoherentes que la chica solía decir.

-gracias por estar aquí –negó con la cabezo a un par de veces y volvió a verla- juro que en el escenario no sentía dolor y creí que podría superarlo apartar de hoy, pero no pude –la chica le levanto la cara y lo abrazo, el cuerpo del alvino era muy grande pero aun así era tan frágil.

-déjese llevar por la música, es lo único que le queda Gokudera-san –Luka se dedico a abrazarlo por un largo tiempo, el silencio fue cálido, Gokudera se sintió reconfortado y agradecía haberla salvado de su destino.

-Luka, ¿y si Yamamoto me encuentra? –la chica se aparto de él, sabía que las lagrimas en los ojos de él alvino no tardarían en salir, así que debía ser rápida, y contestar algo que le calmara.

-yo te protegeré, además si te encuentra será dentro de muchos años, porque esa mascara es perfecta, y es el símbolo de tu nueva vida, y cada vez que te la pongas, no eres mas Hayato Gokudera, sino el fantasma de la opera, el tétrico personaje solitario que no necesita de nadie al final –las palabras realmente habían tranquilizado a él alvino, pero dentro de sí, Luka sabía que Gokudera no viviría mucho sin ese maldito ser humano que le hiso daño, sabía que sería imposible que sobreviviera, como si estuviera enfermo de algo letal, y el tratamiento fuera ese chico.

* * *

><p>-Yamamoto regresaste –el pequeño jefe corrió hacia el tratando de abrazarlo, pero el moreno lo detuvo de forma fría y le ignoro, el pequeño izo un puchero por el mal recibimiento que le dio, pero comprendía que necesitaba tiempo pasa superar lo de Gokudera.<p>

-¿y Hibari y el resto? -pregunto de forma concisa y directa, el castaño noto que estaba de mal humor, lo cual era extraño en Yamamoto, pero aun así se digno a contestar la pregunta de el mayor.

-salieron a misiones, no se adonde y tampoco sé cuando regresaran –el castaño intento hacer un cariño al mayor a ver si así el mal genio se le iba, pero este le dio un manotazo a la mano de él cuando intento tocarle.

-no me toques, por permitirte tocarme fue como poco a poco perdí a Gokudera, ahora lo único que hare hasta el fin de los días será buscarlo, porque sin él…no puedo seguir –el moreno apresuro el paso dejando atrás a él.

-no fue toda mi culpa Yamamoto, no intentes dejarme a mí como el malo, sabes que nadie te estaba obligando y tu lo hiciste, o que ¿yo te obligue a hacerme el amor? –decía algo dolido por la reacción que había tenido con él.

El moreno volteo le miro fijamente, se dedico a irse; tenía razón, no podía decir que era solo culpa de su pequeño jefe, es culpa suyo por faltarle a Gokudera; por que el cuerpo de Gokudera era más que suficiente, pero cuando este no estaba sentía unas ganas tremenda de hacerlo con alguien y pensar que era Gokudera; y en las ocasiones que Gokudera llamaba al celular en esos momentos era mas excitante, ya que podía cerrar los ojos y pensar que era Gokudera, ya que su voz estaba en sus oídos. Pero hay algo de lo que Tsuna se equivocaba y era que "el no le hacía el amor" el solo tenía sexo con él.

Encontraría a Gokudera aunque eso le costara todo, aunque le costara la vida, el puesto Vongola, que realmente no valía nada sin Gokudera ahí, se quedo en silencio un momento, y mientras escuchaba esa dulce melodía de piano se recostó en el sofá y pensó que realmente no tenía nada que perder.

-un segundo- subió el volumen a ese CD de piano que se reproducía en la grabadora, y escucho atentamente, era una melodía que no había escuchado antes, pero lo que le llamo la atención era la forma en la que el piano era tocado, con tanta suavidad, tan melancólicamente. Entonces se escapo de sus labios ese nombre que al salir le hicieron que la piel se erizara –Gokudera- tomo rápidamente la portada de el Cd donde solo se veía los ojos amarillos de un chico con una máscara que le cubría el rostro, con una capa rojo oscuro tapaba lo faltante d su cara. No se parecía nada a Gokudera.

-el fantasma de la opera tocara en el coliseo de Tokio este fin de semana, te daría este boleto de primera fila pero realmente no sé si los merezcas, aunque nada puede pasar, el fantasma de la opera no es Gokudera –visualizo al pequeño Arcobaleno recargado en el marco de la ventana, moviendo de un lado a otro el boleto.

-Re…Reborn, por favor, se que viéndolo en persona podre saber si se trata de Gokudera –el Arcobaleno sonrió y le entrego el boleto, en el fondo realmente quería que se reuniera con Gokudera, y le demostrara que está arrepentido, y sobretodo esperaba que el alvino pudiera perdonarlo.

-gracias Reborn-san…soné como Gokudera…muchas gracias –el moreno salió corriendo del lugar, y tomo un viaje a Tokio, sabiendo que ese boleto era una gran esperanza…-el fantasma de la opera ¿ha? Ahora sabré quien eres tras esa mascara.

* * *

><p><strong>Que dicen les gusto…es que tengo las ideas planteadas de adonde va esto, lo que no se es como empezar el capitulo, así que sean pacientes y dejen que mi imaginación fluya para que inicie bien XDD, creo<strong>

**Review?  
><strong>

**Ciao Ciao hasta la próxima**


	4. Expectador

**No le daré vueltas a el asuntó así que les dejo aquí el siguiente capítulo disfrútenlo XD**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano la historia si es mía jojojo**

* * *

><p><strong>EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA<strong>

Sentía la agitación en su corazón, el estaba ahí sentado en primera fila mirándolo fijamente como entraba a el escenario y tomaba asiento frente al piano, y aunque el alvino se mostraba indiferente en verdad dentro de si sus sentimientos se encontraban muy alterados, pero más que nervios o dolor, sentía rencor hacia ese chico moreno que se había burlado de él, pero…el ya no era Hayato Gokudera así que ese pasado se quedaba atrás, el ahora era un personaje nuevo con una nueva vida él era el fantasma de la opera y solo eso un personaje sin pasado y con un largo futuro. La chica de cabello rosa había entrado en el escenario, y todos en el público se habían sorprendido de su aparición, pero al escuchar como la chica comenzaba a cantar de forma melodiosa, guardaron silencio y comenzaron a escuchar.

-¿quién es ella? –se preguntaba en voz alta, mientras veía a la chica de vestido negro cantando junto a quien parecía el alvino, aunque aún no estaba seguro de eso.

-esa canción se llama My heart will go on es muy bella esa canción ya la había escuchado antes pero esa chica realmente la canta hermoso, además ese piano es estupendo –el hombre en la audiencia daba su crítica de la canción, y Yamamoto escuchaba a esta; pensando en que quizá esa canción la había escogido el propio Gokudera, pero si ese no era Gokudera su búsqueda seguiría.

Termino el concierto aunque muchos intentaron hablar con lo que sería el más joven pianista del siglo XXI este se negó, y la chica negó todo paso a su camerino, el anonimato de ese chico era todavía más interesante para los medios de comunicación, pero para Yamamoto Takeshi era una oportunidad, una esperanza. Sabia sinceramente que su joven jefe estaba solo, y que hasta cierto punto había sido la culpa de su jefe, pero no regresaría a ayudarle, porque la familia Vongola no le importaba si Gokudera no estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo entrar y saber si eres tú? –se preguntaba mientras rodeaba la única entrada que se encontraba cerrada.

Dentro de esa habitación estaba un chico sorprendido por la aparición de la chica en el escenario, ella se encontraba feliz de que ni siquiera se acordara de que el hombre que le lastimo se encontraba entre la gente, era un avance quizá ella se había equivocado y en verdad no necesitaba de ese hombre para vivir, porque con lo poco o mucho que conocía a Gokudera sabía que era un hombre muy fuerte, y que quizá soportaría todo ello y lo superaría, con dolor pero lo superaría.

-Luka en verdad estuviste genial, dios tu voz es tan hermosa –se veía animado el albino mientras esperaba respuesta de esta.

-gracias Gokudera-sama en verdad es para lo que fui creada, para cantar y para servir a mi creador pero al igual que usted deje eso en el pasado y me concentro en el presente –la felicidad estaba en el aire así como el entusiasmó, y las risas, se podría decir que hasta ahí todo estaba perfecto.

-¿ese era Takeshi Luka? ¿El que estaba en primera fila? –todo lo que en unos preciosos segundos se había construido y se había logrado, cayó al soplo de el viento como castillo de naipes.

-era él, Gokudera-sama lo está buscando, pero al parecer no lo pudo reconocer –el alvino se mostraba preocupado ante ese hecho, el hecho de que lo pudiera reconocer, pero gracias a él gran disfraz que Luka le había confeccionado parecía que aun no le descubría, pero conocía a Yamamoto y cuando algo se le metía a su cabeza hueca no salía de ahí, hasta que se le demostrara lo contrario.

* * *

><p>-te daré 5 minutos de ventaja- se escucho una vocecita en su oído, el moreno volteo a su lado y se sorprendió al ver a Reborn, ahí a un lado de él, en su hombro– lo que paso hace tiempo no fue culpa de nadie, y fue culpa de todos incluso de Gokudera, se que Gokudera no quería tener relaciones contigo, no se cuales hayan sido sus razones, pero estabas tan acostumbrado que prácticamente el te orillo a hacer eso…aunque no fue lo más correcto de tu parte caer en la tentación de Tsuna, así como tampoco lo fue que Tsuna se aprovechara de la situación –le sorprendía a Takeshi como Reborn solía tener tanta razón.<p>

-entonces ¿entrare? –le pregunto ingenuo, el bebé le miro con una sonrisa sínica, y a firmo con la cabeza, ahora los ojos del bebé estaban en los guardias de seguridad, estaban a un paso de el camerino del "fantasma de la opera" y solo debía deshacerse de esos 2 grandulones.

Takeshi sonrió nervioso al pensar todas las cosas que Reborn podría hacer para quitarlos, así como amenazas de muerte, torturas verbales o físicas, pero la acción que el bebé realizo realmente le había sorprendido, solo se paro enfrente de ellos, estos le hicieron una reverencia y se pusieron nerviosos, Reborn izo la señal para que entrara y este se acerco a la puerta dispuesto a abrirla.

-eso si te advierto Yamamoto, si ese chico no es Gokudera o no logras descubrirlo deja de buscarlo, tal vez le hagas menos daño si sabe que no lo buscas mas –odiaba decir ahora que el mocoso tenía razón, pero no había nada que perder el era Gokudera y estaba seguro de eso.

-Gokudera-san –dijo algo asustada su acompañante, le coloco rápidamente la máscara que se había quitado hace unos instantes y le coloco de nueva cuenta la capa, dándole un beso en la mejilla casi en los labios, lo que había sorprendido a él alvino pero aun así sabía que era un gesto amable y no con intenciones de otras cosas. Así era Luka.

La puerta se abrió, a el Angulo de Yamamoto eso había sido un beso en la boca…el fantasma y esa chica ¿tenían una relación?, un segundo Gokudera y la chica ¿tenían una relación?, no ese no era Gokudera, no podía ser Gokudera, el albino hace tiempo le había dicho que por ningún motivo, por ninguno, él estaría en una relación con una mujer, o acaso ¿era tan grande era el despecho?

-¿qué hace usted aquí? –dijo el fantasma de la opera con una voz muy diferente a la que Yamamoto recordaba de Gokudera era mas ¿gruesa?, Takeshi comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras retrocedía no podía creerlo ¿se había equivocado?, ¿Su instinto había fallado?, y de alguna manera su corazón estaba destrozado, ahora sabia como se sentía Gokudera…ahora lo comprendía.

-¿cómo fue que pudo entrar ese chico? –lucha poso su mira da en el peli plateado mientras serraba la puerta, el albino estaba paralizado, esa cara, la mirada de Yamamoto, el estaba destrozado, el estaba triste y desesperado, así , justo así era la cara que él puso cuando se entero de la relación por Tsuna y aunque quería alegrarse al verlo así, no puedo, al contrario, le dolía verlo así, quería abrasarlo y darle explicación sobre lo que paso, pero no, no había llegado tan lejos, como para caer tan bajo en un segundo.

-esos malditos guardas de seguridad, ahora pondré el seguro –el alvino intento animarse, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en esa expresión de sufrimiento en la cara de su ex pareja, un dolor invadió su corazón y le hiso sentirse débil dejándose caer en la silla, se quito la máscara y comenzó a llorar, el nunca pensó que pudiera referirse a Yamamoto como su "ex pareja", esto realmente le estaba doliendo, pero era lo correcto debía vivir sin él.

-no llore mas –la chica de pelo rodado lo hiso reposar en su pecho hasta que este se desahogara por completo, algo bueno ocurrirá, Luka tenia la certeza, la esperanza de que algo bueno iba a pasar.

Pero si esto seguía así, no tendría otra opción, más que alejar a Gokudera de ese pasado y conseguirle un nuevo futuro, un futuro con otra persona que lo valore, con alguien que le haga olvidar el dolor, alguien que le dé una nueva sonrisa y le haga sentir bien, que lo abrase cuando lo necesite y que este con él en los momentos que Gokudera lo necesite…alguien haya afuera debía cumplir esas características.

Una sonrisa se posaba en los labios de el sujeto que observaba todo por la ventana, le agradaba la idea de que Gokudera estuviera tan vulnerable y tan sensible, por fin iba a poder estar con él, después de haber soportado verlo con Yamamoto en tantas ocasiones, ahora le haría sentir a Yamamoto dolor, ahora sería él quien abrasara a Gokudera y Yamamoto sería el que los viera felices, ahora el tenia la oportunidad de hacer sonreír a ese pobre alvino, y en la situación en la que se encontraba no sería nada difícil. Lo único que deseaba es verlo feliz, de nuevo.

-así que no era Gokudera ¿ah? –decía Reborn –que extraño yo también lo presentía pero alguien como yo también se equivoca, me equivoque al pensar que Tsuna no sería capaz de poner sus ambiciones antes que su familia pero ya ves, será mejor que dejes esto Yamamoto, el no te busca, tu no lo busques a él, si él está en tu destino el volverá, o se encontraran lo sé –las palabras del bebé justo en esos momentos era música para sus oídos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? No se creo que la historia me está quedando como pensé y eso me anima XDD espero traerles el siguiente cap. pronto, perdonen por demorar, pero la verdad es que no estaba de ánimos para escribir nada, además de que nada se me ocurría para seguir la historia XDD, todavía faltan caps., unos 5 o 4 XD depende.<strong>

**¿Review? Please *-***

**Ciao Ciao**


	5. Admirador

**Quiero que sepan que intentare no tardarme tanto en publicar el siguiente cap. gracias  
>KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA<strong>

Su sonrisa, era tan hermosa, le encantaba como sonreía ese hombre, como se veía tan feliz, aunque no fuera con él, aunque tenía que soportar los gestos de amor que tenían uno con otro, era una envidia total; como quisiera que Gokudera le sonriera a él, que le dijera "te amo" de esa forma tan tímida y simplemente hermosa.

-Yamamoto te he dicho que no lo hagas en público –el albino se molestaba muchas beses por culpa de ese idiota que parecía no escuchar sus advertencias.

-pero me gusta que todo el mundo sepa que Gokudera es solo mío, y que yo soy solo de Gokudera –que estúpido era ese hombre diciéndole esas cosas, ¿que acaso no sabían que en la escuela no se debía hacer eso? o ¿es que ya no había respeto por nada?

-no me importa que la gente lo sepa, solo deberías esforzarte en hacerme saber a mí que soy tuyo, no deberías hacérselo saber a la gente –era lindo incluso al fruncir el seño, realmente las facciones de su rostro eran hermosas, todas y cada una de ellas y solo ese maldito moreno podía disfrutar de ellas, pero no quería interferir ya que él prefería ver a Gokudera feliz, aunque fuera en los brazos de otro, y solo observar de lejos.

De todas maneras todos decían que su lado era a un lado de el decimo, los tachaban como pareja aunque ambos se esforzaran en negarlo, Tsuna no era nada feo, y no es que no fuera lindo solo que quería mas a Gokudera, mucho más a Gokudera, no sabía cómo, ni cuando, si casi no convivían, pero se había enamorado de él albino, y estaba muy bien enamorado.

No podía creer lo que había visto, el cinismo de Yamamoto cada vez era peor, Gokudera acababa de llegar, Yamamoto acababa de besar a Tsuna y sin siquiera lavarse la boca, besaba los labios de Gokudera, le desagradaba tanto que el alvino fuera tan ingenuo, aun todavía el moreno le decía las mismas palabras "quiero que sepan que eres solo mío , y que yo soy solo de Gokudera", el no era solo de Gokudera, pero el alvino si era solo de él, valla que ese maldito guardián de la lluvia comenzaba a caerle mal.

Y al fin justicia divina, el moreno sufría por su error, y el tenia el camino libre hacia un desconsolado Gokudera, con una compañera que lo único que buscaba era otra persona para hacerle feliz, y esa era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

Ya era de mañana, tan cálida y Gokudera se sentía tan frio, necesitaba a Yamamoto, que le abrazara y le besara, para calentar su cuerpo, para no sentirse solo, para estar bien. El timbre comenzó a sonar, ¿quien venía tan temprano?, volteo al reloj y noto que más bien era tarde, las 10. Se levanto enseguida notando la ausencia de su compañera que lo más probable es que se fue de compras sin él, solo para no molestarlo y dejarlo dormir, abrió la puerta y una gran sorpresa estaba ante sus ojos, ¿que se supone que hacia el ahí?, el era parte de ese pasado y ahora ¿lo tenía que ver?, pero eso no le sorprendió tanto, como ver que tenía un ramo de rosas rojas en mano.

-buenos días Gokudera –antes odiaba la sonrisa de ese tipo, un segundo, aun la odia, pero ¿qué hacia ahí? lo miro sorprendido, ¿por qué no dejaba de recortarlo? Se escucho el cerrar de la puerta junto con un gran grito, mientras unos ruidos se escuchaban en la habitación de él alvino y es que solo a Gokudera se le ocurre abrir la puerta solo con un short de licra, mataría a ese maldito si hacia un solo comentario sobre lo que había visto. Bajo a abrir la puerta de nueva cuenta y ahora mejor vestido con un piyama un poco más presentable.

-¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí? –ahora era Gokudera quien recortaba de pies a cabeza a ese tonto que le había metido un susto, mientras él otros trataba de no reírse por la cara de vergüenza que tenía el alvino, le puso las rosas enfrente de él y le dedico una linda sonrisa.

-para ti –dijo el también un poco apenado nunca pensó que diría eso, se tiraría de el segundo piso, no se esperaba que algún día Gokudera se sonrojara de esa manera y le dijera con esa bella voz y linda sonrisa "gracias". Definitivamente seria del 5to piso.

-¿por qué bienes? no pienso regresar a Vongola –colocaba las rosas rojas en un florero evitando darle la cara a aquel idiota ya que el sonrojo aun estaba en sus mejillas y no le daría tanto placer a ese idiota.

-bueno primero que nada Gokudera Hayato debes de saber que no vengo a eso, vengo con intenciones muy distintas de las que te puedes imaginar –Gokudera dejo de acomodar las rosas y pensó en las palabras pronunciadas por ese tipo extraño ¿más de lo que me pueda imaginar? Se repitió para sí, pero aun así no captaba el punto.

Sintió como un cuerpo se dejaba caer sobres de él y como reposaba convenientemente el miembro de el contrario en su trasero, lo cual le hiso sacar un leve gemido; que extraño ¿Por qué quería sentir más "eso"?, pero eso no era correcto así que intento zafarse del agarre. Este le voltio para que le viera a la cara.

-jamás vendría a pedirte que te unas de nuevo a Vongola a mi mismo tampoco me gusta mucho la idea –levantaba su pierna haciendo que su rodilla se frotara levemente con el miembro de Gokudera, mientras se dedicaba a susurrarle palabras en el odio, sobre lo lindo que se veía de esa manera, Gokudera se limitaba a hacer leves forcejeos, no quería sonrojarse, pero era inevitable para el soltar leves gemidos ante la estimulación de el otro.

El alvino admitía que el contrario era muy hábil con ello, como sabía que su cuello era la parte que más le excitaba, la parte que si estimulaban adecuadamente comenzaba a excitarse sin control, solo Yamamoto sabia aquello, y ahora este tipo loco le estaba hablando en el oído y al mismo tiempo dándole besos en el cuello, haciendo sentir a Gokudera que un escalofríos recorría su espalda y todo su cuerpo, aumentando la excitación de ambos. Desde hace 3 meses y medio no había tenido ningún encuentro sexual, y parecía que el otro lo sabía, sabía que Gokudera no se iba a resistir mucho.

-vasta, por favor no sigas –los sonrojos en la cara de él alvino eran más evidentes así como el placer que este le hacía sentir, quería que se detuviera por qué no era correcto, pero quería que siguiera porque realmente, realmente estaba urgido en ese aspecto. Gokudera se lleno de determinación y termino apartando a el guardián de la familia Vongola, el aun guardián de uno de los anillos de la familia Vongola.

-no será la primera ni la última vez que me ves por aquí, no sabes que es lo que siento por ti y creo que ha pasado el tiempo considerable como para que intente acercarme a ti, porque quiero que si vuelves a ser feliz, sea a mi lado Gokudera Hayato –el alvino estaba perplejo; el guardián se marchaba poco a poco, y el solo se dedico a acomodarse la ropa interior.

-ese maldito ¿cómo se atreve a tocar mi trasero? –Gokudera se mostraba enojado ante el hecho, peor al recordar que se sentía muy bien, quizás era lo que necesitaba para olvidar a Yamamoto.

La chica de pelo rosa había llegado, algo preocupada, miro a Gokudera y este solo pudo voltear la cara avergonzado por lo que hace unos momentos sucedió, esta se acerco a él y le acaricio el cabello, comprendía que Gokudera necesitaba de alguien mas pero, aun así vigilaría bien a ese tipo, no dejaría que volvieran a lastimar a quien a ahora ella consideraba su amo.

* * *

><p>-Mukuro, Hibari... ¿donde habían estado? Me preocupo que algo malo les haya pasado –Tsuna había esperado a que sus guardianes se reunieran aunque le parecía extraño el hecho de que Hibari no quisiera morder hasta la muerte a Mukuro y que Mukuro estuviera tan perdido como Hibari, ¿en que estaban pensando?<p>

Justo en esos momentos llego Lambo agitado por correr, ¿Por qué exactamente? Tsuna no tenía la menor idea de ello. Ahora solo faltaba Yamamoto, ¿Dónde se había metido su guardián de la lluvia?, porque Ryohei se encontraba en la sala sentado, esperando desde hace rato a que llegaran los demás. Y solo faltaba Yamamoto.

-ya llegue –la cara indiferente de Yamamoto cada vez mas y mas lastimaba los sentimientos de el pequeño jefe, pero para eso los había citado para arreglar ese problema, ese ambiente pesado.

-bueno to...tomen asiento –el jefe miro como cada uno se sentaba o se acomodaba de la manera que más les aplacía y viendo que ya se encontraban cómodos comenzó a hablar de nuevo –como sabrán Gokudera se fue hace tiempo y desde que se fue las cosas en Vongola han estado muy, muy perdidas, quisiera por el bien de la familia que comenzáramos a ser como antes, yo se que para ustedes no estoy en condición para decir eso, pero realmente necesito su apoyo, quiero que esta familia vuelva a ser unida –miraba como cada uno de los presentes le ignoraba a su manera realmente estaba enojados.

-no sé cómo tu, decimo, pides eso cuando fuiste tú y este idiota los que lo arruinaron todo –mencionaba Mukuro algo molesto- ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas mejores que hacer –estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Tsuna le detuvo por el saco de su traje, el guardián de la niebla suelto el agarre de el jefe Vongola y le mira retador.

-¿qué es lo que debo hacer para que me perdonen?, ¿para que la familia vuelva a ser la misma? –preguntaba a todos y nadie contestaba nada, acaso esa era la respuesta, ¿no había nada que él pudiera hacer?

-has que Gokudera vuelva –le alegraba oír esa voz, la voz de su tutor, y aunque la cara de el pequeño bebé no fuera de alegría le gustaba que al menos le apoyara de alguna manera.

-¿qué opinan ustedes?, ¿es lo que quieren? –aunque se sentía alegre por una posible solución aun le pesaba la indiferencia de sus guardianes y amigos.

-si lo logras te respetaremos de nuevo como jefe y creo que incluso volveríamos a ser como antes, pero primero debes encontrar a Gokudera, segundo tienes que convencerlo de volver, y como tercero Yamamoto no debe acercarse a él y ambos deben pedirle disculpas –al escuchar tan absurda propuesta que salía de los labios de Kyoya, Yamamoto se sintió ofendido, ¿Cómo que no acercarse a Gokudera? ¿Que acaso se había vuelto loco?, el no aceptaría tal cosa

-está bien yo acepto esos términos y lo hare por el bien de mi familia, yo los metí en esto y yo les demostrare que puedo volver a ser el jefe de antes –el pequeño salió muy feliz de la sala de juntas mientras Ryohei, Lambo, Mukuro y Kyoya sonreían al saber que Yamamoto no le haría más daño a Gokudera, el moreno solo les dedicaba una mueca de desaprobación, mueca que cambio al ver que Reborn tenía un plan para ello.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Realmente espero no seguir tardándome mucho, ya Salí de vacaciones así que debo de apresurarme a quitar tantas ideas de mi cabeza XD, <strong>

**¿Review?**

**Ciao Ciao**


	6. Recuerdos

**Aquí el capitulo que sigue perdón por el retraso, espero este sea de su agrado, y disfrútenlo.**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano**

* * *

><p><strong>EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA<strong>

Aunque el pequeño jefe había buscado a Gokudera por más de 2 meses no podía encontrarlo, Yamamoto había cesado su búsqueda por alguna razón, como si esperara que Gokudera le cayera del cielo; lo cual obviamente no ocurriría. Ese "Fantasma de la opera" cada vez se hacía mas y mas famoso entre gente que acostumbraba oír ese tipo de música, y lo que más le extrañaba al joven Vongola era que Yamamoto estaba siempre atenta a las noticias de ese personaje, las pocas noticas que había sobre él. Era un personaje extraño y misterioso, y por ende llamaba mucho la atención de la prensa, pero no sabían como ese personaje salía de su camerino, pues radiaban el área constantemente; definitivamente el fantasma de la opera comenzaba a ser un personaje de lo más interesante, y para el decimo Vongola ese personaje comenzaba a tomar forma.

-otra vez flores- la peli rosada cada vez que veía rosas agradecía la presencia de ese chico que venía a alegrar a su amo Gokudera, le gustaba el hecho de que le hiciera olvidar el pasado; aunque fuese solo en instantes. Porque cada vez mas y mas parecía que ese sentimiento desaparecía.

-buenos días Luka-chan –la voz adormilada de Gokudera espanto un tanto a la chica, ya que esta se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, le regreso el saludo cordialmente y noto de nuevo sus ojos hinchados y rojos, ¿había estado llorando? ¿De nuevo? Acaso la compañía de aquel chico solo hacia efecto si se encontraba con Gokudera?

-un segundo…-Gokudera escucho el susurro de Luka y se sorprendió ante la reacción de esta, la chica se sonrojo un poco por haber pensado en voz alta, Gokudera solo le sonrió cálidamente y tomo asiento en el comedor

-¿qué tanto piensas Luka? –la chica negó rápidamente y comenzó a hacer la comida, Gokudera abrió los ojos de par en par sin saber por qué tanto misterio, pero tal vez era cosas personales de ella.

-no se preocupe solo...quería saber si podríamos invitar a ese chico que viene todos los días, volvió a mandarle flores y creo que de nuestra parte seria un buen gesto invitarlo a comer por ello – el susto que Gokudera tubo ante la propuesta de la chica hiso que se fuera para atrás y callera al suelo, Luka le ayudo a levantarse, ¿ella se había vuelto loca? ¿Invitar a ese desquiciado?

-Luka creo que no es la mejor idea que has….-la chica le tomo de los hombros y le miro fijamente, ella estaba hablando muy enserio.

-por favor es importante para mí –ella realmente quería que el viniera, ¿acaso se había enamorado?, Luka dijo que no estaba programada para ello, pero si eso le hacía feliz debería aceptar, solo por ella, tal vez le agrada la compañía de ese idiota.

-está bien Luka, invítalo –tenía un mal presentimiento, quizá en la cena debería intentar dejarlos solos.

Luka no había tardado en llamarlo realmente se veía ilusionada con esa idea, aunque realmente, realmente no fuera la mejor de sus ideas, pero era por el bien de Gokudera, la mayoría de las personas que rodeaban a él albino siempre buscaban lo mejor para él, lo cual era impresionante ya que su actitud era arisca y agresiva ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Acaso tenía un encanto mágico? ¿Qué era lo que tenía Gokudera para que lo amaran aun siendo un arisco?

Eran las preguntas constantes que tenia Reborn hacia él, porque incluso Reborn estaba apoyando a Gokudera en estos momentos, todos le ofrecen opciones para salir de ese abismo en el que se encuentra, diferentes solo necesitaba tomar una decisión firme.

* * *

><p>-¿es aquí donde lo viste venir? –decía un hombre tras los arbustos con una cámara, el otro le afirmaba con la cabeza, en su blusa se podía leer J-TVMusic el logotipo de una televisora donde daban noticas sobre los amantes de todo tipo de música.<p>

-te digo que vi el carro de el estacionarse aquí –el joven abrió un poco los ojos al ver el carro estacionado afuera de esa casa- lo ves justo ahí es ese, recuerdo las palcas –apuntaba hacia el carro.

-entonces hemos encontrado a el fantasma de la opera…-

-será un placer presentarme, gracias Luka –el joven Vongola había oído ese nombre antes "Luka", ¿Qué no era la chica que acompañaba a el fantasma de la ópera?..¿Qué hacia uno de sus guardianes hablando con ella?

Ya había atardecido un poco, Gokudera estaba indeciso ante la ropa que debía ponerse, pero Luka se veía más impaciente con ello, la ropa que escogía era algo holgada ¿quería tratar de conquistarlo con una actitud de chica seria?...este asusto cada vez le preocupaba mas a el ex guardián de la tormenta, es que no entendía ¿cómo se enamoro de ese desquiciado? El sonar de el timbre de la puerta asusto a ambos, Gokudera se ofreció a abrir mientras Luka terminaba de arreglarse.

-ya llegaste, pasa –decía algo indiferente, Luka llego apresurada a la entrada y también le dio la bienvenida a su hogar. El chico solo se extraño de que ambos se comportaran de forma extraña pero era mejor no mencionar nada y disfrutar de la noche que se avecinaba.

-la tenemos ¿sabes cuánto nos darán por haber atrapado a el fantasma de la ópera? Mucho dinero, y no cabe duda que es él, la chica está con él, vallamos a la prensa ya- los hombres de la televisora habían logrado tomarle una foto a el fantasma de la opera y a la chica que siempre lo acompañaba, eso definitivamente no auguraba nada bueno para ellos.

-Luka ya vuelvo iré a mi habitación por algo que olvide –Gokudera se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación, quería dejarlos solos unos instantes, quizá eso le daría ventaja a Luka.

-vera señor, quisiera que usted consiguiera por completo a Gokudera no soporto mas las noches en vela donde llora sin parar y sin ningún consuelo, ya no quiero verlo triste–tomo las manos de aquel- el quiere olvidar y solo lo lograra si tiene alguien más y aunque es muy apresurada mi propuesta, quisiera que la aceptara yo me encargare de convencerlo ¿está bien? –la sonrisa en el otro era evidente, era un "si" concreto, claro que haría olvidar su pasado, y jamás volvería a Vongola, no dejaría que volviera a Vongola nunca.

-está bien Luka –este se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de Gokudera, Luka se encontraba más tranquila, o al menos eso sentía por fuera, porque en si algo le inquietaba, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Esperaba que su compañera estuviera aprovechando la oportunidad, el solo se había quedado en la gran ventana viendo la luna aparecer en el cielo junto con sus millones de estrellas, y aun preguntándose ¿si había vida en otros planetas? como cuando era una adolecente.

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

El albino se encontraba en el tejado, viendo hacia el oscuro cielo, se preguntaba ¿si alguien habitaba el universo además de ellos? La intriga era grande pero le gustaba preguntárselo e imaginar que la respuesta era "si". Sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban con una manta, hacia frio y ni siquiera cuenta se había dado, pero ahora no sentía frio.

-¿qué haces Gokudera? –preguntaba el moreno mientras le abrazaba fuerte y olía su cuello, el peli plateado solo volteo a verlo indignado.

-¿que no es obvio?, admiro la vida en otros planetas –la risa de el otro le molesto ¿Qué acaso había dicho un chiste o algo parecido? El estaba hablando enserio.

-claro que existen vidas en otros planetas Hayato –el albino se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre por el que rara vez le llamaba, volteo la mirada, mientras el otro seguía sonriéndole abiertamente.

-dime ¿como un tonto como tu puede afirmar eso? –Gokudera se había indignado ante la afirmación, el no tenía ningún fundamento o investigación que lo sustentara, aunque se estaba arrepintiendo de haber preguntado, seguramente la respuesta seria estúpida.

-es obvio –el albino le miro con cara de intriga, entonces supo el moreno que en verdad Gokudera no sabía –es porque Gokudera es de otro planeta –se esperaba algo estúpido como eso, digno de el idiota sin seso que era su pareja.

-eso no tiene sentido idiota –Yamamoto abrió sus ojitos y le miro fijamente, mientras hacia un puchero, Gokudera odiaba ese tipo de caras de Yamamoto, eran tan infantiles, pero le gustaba que las hiciera solo para él.

-Gokudera es un extraterrestre –le dio la vuelta y se monto sobre de él alvino –por que el amor que tenemos es fuera de este mundo y solo puede ser por culpa de Gokudera –le atrapo en un beso, Gokudera se había sonrojado por las palabras de el contrario aunque habían sido algo cursis, pero le hacía sentir cálido, y le hacía sentir seguro. Esa noche se habían susurrado muchos "te amo" se sentía una relación prospera, no una relación de adolecentes, no, era una relación como dijo Yamamoto "fuera de este mundo".

_**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**_

El sonar de la puerta saco a Gokudera de sus recuerdos, limpio sus lagrimas rápidamente y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, justo al instante sintió un abrazo, ¿Por qué le abrazaba?, ¿por qué quería llorar más? Todo se sentía tan extraño, caminaron hasta poder cerrar la puerta y se dejaron caer, el loco guardián Vongola se encontraba sentado, y Gokudera encima del, llorando sin ninguna razón en especial.

-ya no quiero llorar mas, ya no quiero estar sufriendo…me duele, ya no quiero recordarlo, por favor…hazme olvidar –la voz de Gokudera se había quebrado, odiaba oírlo en ese tono, su cara estaba llena de lagrimas, y todo por alguien que no valía la pena, no la valía.

Toda la noche se habían quedado en la habitación, hasta que Gokudera paró de llorar porque fue más fuerte el sueño.

Yamamoto se había despertado temprano y cogió el periódico como de costumbre, y no podía creer lo que estaba en el periódico, "El Fantasma de la opera a la luz" el de la foto era Gokudera sin duda, había alistado sus cosas está dispuesto a ir a el departamento, pero Reborn le detuvo.

-no vallas - ¿Qué acaso Reborn estaba loco?, pero lo miro a los ojos vio seguridad en el pequeño Arcobaleno, algo había tras de todo esto, y esperaba que fuera un buen plan.

La prensa de espectáculo estaba fuera de la casa de Gokudera, Luka con la mala noticia en brazos y el pobre Gokudera solo dormido, al fin un poco calmado. Esto no le caería nada bien, y sobre todo por que traería viejas figuras del pasado. Luka debía protegerlo ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal, ya viene lo más interesante, 2 Cap. y creo que se terminaría o quizás 3 no se -w-, espero les haya gustado ^^ en el próximo cap. diré quien es el que esta tras Gokudera XD, espero sea de su agrado.<strong>

**¿Review?**

**Ciao Ciao**


	7. Reconstrución

**Sin más preámbulo el siguiente capítulo de este gran fic XD, espero les guste y lo disfruten me esmere en hacerlo xD**

* * *

><p><strong>EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA<strong>

¿Por qué no lo venia?, ¿había leído ya las noticias de el periódico? Entonces….porque no estaba ahí quitando a la prensa e intentando hablar con él sobre todas las cosas, ¿acaso ya no le importaba?, ¿ya no…lo amaba? Miro por la ventana era un desastre esa gente quería noticias, y explicaciones. Sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban por detrás.

-el vendrá –el guardián miro como rápidamente los ojos de él peli plateado se llenaban de lagrimas, se volteo para abrazarlo y desahogarse de nueva cuenta.

-lo amo…aun lo amo…dime acaso ¿el ya no me ama? –estaba en vuelto en llanto como un pequeño niño que había perdido el mejor de sus juguetes, se limpiaba las lagrimas pero estas no cesaban, seguían saliendo. Sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas estaban cubiertos de lágrimas. El albino se veía destrozado ante la idea de que el otro ya no le amara, pero el otro se preguntaba aun ¿Por qué le importa tanto?

-si te…-se quedo pensando un momento en el trato que hicieron con Tsuna, Yamamoto no reclamo nada ante el hecho de que no se acercaría mas a Gokudera, y desde hace tiempo no mencionada nada sobre él y parecía que no se esmeraba en encontrarlo como antes…no podía afirmarle al peli plata que el moreno aun le amaba porque… no estaba seguro de ello.

Luka se encontraba afuera dando testimonios, para lograr que la prensa se fuera pero lo que ellos querían era hablar con el hombre detrás de el fantasma de la opera, claro Luka no les permitiría el paso, jamás dejaría que le preguntaran Gokudera ¿Por qué se escondía tras de esa mascara?

-no me ama ¿verdad?, el no va a venir –no soportaba ver el rostro dolido de Gokudera, tenía que hacer algo, estaba llorando sin control preguntando por Yamamoto, cuando ni el mismo sabia porque ese idiota no venia para cumplir las falsas esperanzas de Gokudera, que en vez de odiarlo todo este tiempo comenzaba a amarlo más, solo que el alvino se empeñaba en negarlo.

-el no vendrá mas Gokudera –se escucho la voz de el pequeño Arcobaleno en la ventana, Gokudera le miro asombrado. Lagrimas cálidas aun rodaban por sus mejillas y el dolor en su mirada seguía presente.

-¿Cómo que él no vendrá? –preguntaba el guardián que abrazaba a Gokudera, ¿así que el muy digno de el moreno no planeaba venir a consolar a quien aun le amaba como antes?, eso lleno de ira la mirada de este.

-Yamamoto esta igual que tu Gokudera, quiere venir corriendo pidiendo disculpas pero he hablado con él, y le dije que no tenia caso que, tu no lo personarías; porque eres orgulloso, Yamamoto puede venir arrastrando su cuerpo y vendiendo su alma al infierno para que lo perdones, pero sé que no lo perdonarías, así que le dije que no viniera que no tenia caso, que yo en tu lugar nunca lo perdonaría –extrañamente no podía enojarse ante la dura verdad que salía de los labios de el Arcobaleno, sonaba egoísta pero era verdad.

* * *

><p>-Hibari –corría el pequeño jefe gritando, mirando lejos la cercanía hacia su guardián; esquivaba gente y aun así no podía llegar a donde este se encontraba. El guardián de la nube se asomo un instante a ver quien repetía insistentemente su nombre y pudo visualizar a el jefe Vongola.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre con este chico? –se preguntaba mientras se quedaba observando como corría entre la multitud que rumoraba que el ex guardián Vongola era el fantasma de la opera.

-¿dime has visto a Mukuro? –se escuchaba la voz agitada de el pequeño que había corrido por todo el pasillo central de Vongola donde se habían reunido; el guardián de la nube frunció el seño y negó a la pregunta de el jefe, estaban en una crisis en Vongola ante el hecho de que Gokudera fuese ese pianista y a la piña se le ocurría desaparecer, si lo volvía a ver por la base lo golpearía hasta la muerte.

-Tsuna yo, no me quedare un segundo más aquí –se escucho la voz varonil y seria de Yamamoto a las espaldas de el decimo capo. Este ultimo volteo algo asustado pues ya con anterioridad Yamamoto lo había empujado y no planeaba ser víctima de ello nuevamente

-¿por qué? ¿A dónde planeas ir? –se sentía intimidado ante Yamamoto, se veía decidido y firme pero aun así no comprendía ¿por qué él quería irse?, ¿a qué se refería con "irse"?

-mira Tsuna, ¿no es más que obvio donde se encuentra Mukuro? –el jefe le miro con una cara de no comprender lo que de la boca del moreno salía, así que este tenía que proseguir –es obvio que esta con Gokudera, y que por esa razón no volvió anoche, no recuerdas que la acompañante de Gokudera lo llamo para una supuesta "cita"- el joven Vongola comenzaba a recordar ello y a entender todo.

-por eso me voy tras Gokudera, quiero su perdón, nadie podrá detenerme –dispuesto a salir por la entrada una pistola se poso a un costado de su frente, el susto no paso a mayores al ver que se trataba de el bebe, así que suspiro relajado.

-no iras a por Gokudera, no será necesario. Mukuro está con el justo ahora y lo está consolando debidamente; Yamamoto recuerdas lo que te dije ¿verdad? –Él moreno le miro y afirmo –entonces quédate aquí, porque Gokudera no abrirá su puerta tiene mucho que hacer y pensar - fueron las últimas palabras de el pequeño mientras saltaba a el suelo, y miraba a el decimo que se encontraba anonadado ante toda la situación.

Por primera vez en toda su vida había sentido que destruyo algo maravilloso por el afán de ser querido de igual manera, había destrozado una bella amistad, un puro amor, y una fidelidad sin fin, justo ahora podía ver todo lo que había perdido, deseaba cerrar los ojos, y después abrirlos y verse en la secundaria, en esos dulces momentos sin ambiciones, pero por más que cerraba los ojos y lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas eso no ocurría, seguía en esa pesadilla llamada realidad.

Podía visualizar como las lagrimas salían de los ojos de su guardián de la lluvia, como había perdido respeto ante todos aquellos que lo admiraban, y no quería seguir viendo en lo que se había convertido quería ver en lo que dejo de ser, pero volvería a ser.

-Yamamoto, tienes que ir por Gokudera, se que aunque Reborn diga que él no te quiere ver, lo más probable es que si, desea verte, abrazarte y decirte tantas veces que te ama, que te perdona –el guardián de la lluvia le miraba sorprendido, ¿que era aquel discurso de chico de secundaria que salía de la boca de su actual jefe?

-Tsuna ¿has perdido la cordura? –le preguntaba en voz baja, mientras el jefe le seguía viendo fijamente y continuaba expresando sus sentimientos

-conocemos a Gokudera eso es lo que seguramente el quiere hacer y es lo que esperas que haga, recuerda "lo que pierdes alguna vez vuelve aunque no de la forma que esperas" Gokudera no te perdió a ti, tu perdiste a Gokudera, así que ve tras el ya de una vez y si quieres renunciar a Vongola aceptare tu renuncia –

El Arcobaleno sonría levemente al escuchar que Tsuna volvía a ser ese inuit que daba buenos concejos y que conocía perfectamente a su familia para tener la certeza de afirmar algo tan absurdo como era eso; pero era verdad lo que había dicho.

Yamamoto sonrió como en los viejos tiempos afirmo con la cabeza, mientras removía el pelo de Tsuna, y salía corriendo hacia la entrada de la base Vongola, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que Tsuna decía esas palabras motivadoras, enfrentado a todos, incluso a Reborn, para buscar el bien de su familia, le agradaba que fuera así.

-hiciste lo correcto Tsuna, a este paso seguirás siendo el jefe que solías ser, al que todos respetaban y querían por lo que era –Tsuna se sintió feliz, su tutor se sentía de nueva cuenta orgulloso de él, como anteriormente.

¿Cuándo exactamente ese pasillo se había hecho tan largo?, abrió la puerta, y sintió la luz del sol, fuerte y radiante como siempre, miro hacia enfrente estaba decidido iría a por Gokudera. Sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y como un peso caía sobre él, poco a poco su camisa comenzaba a humedecerse, y puedo visualizar ese cabello que nunca olvidaría.

-te amo Takeshi –era Gokudera ¿él era el que estaba ahí, para él? No comprendía nada, pero recordaba lo que Tsuna había dicho sobre las cosas que perdía uno, y sobre lo que Reborn le dijo sobre el plan, ¿todo esto era gracias a el bebé?

-Gokudera yo…-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin probar ese dulce sabor? Los suaves y dulces labios de Gokudera estaba posados en los suyos, era un beso gentil, tan sutil, el momento era pleno, no desearía nada más que eso, no deseaba nada más que tener a Gokudera cerca suyo otra vez. Pero tenían que hablar sobre el pasado, eso era un requisito para reconstruir el futuro que cayó tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p><strong>No se me preocupen falta si mucho un capitulo mas XD, que linda forma de terminar no creen XDD, les traeré otro mas y disculpen la demora me estaba fallando el Word ¬¬, tengo algo que decirles, no quisiera que este fuera mi ultimo fic, pero me siento decepcionada de mi misma, creo que ya no sirvo para esto, y realmente, creo que no soy como antes, solo el tiempo dirá que pasara conmigo, espero realmente que no sea el ultimo fic.<strong>

**Review?**

**Ciao Ciao, hasta el próximo capitulo**


	8. Final

**De ante mano les agradezco a todos su apoyo y sus dedicación a leer mis fics, así como agradezco todos y cada uno de los reviews que dejan (excepto 2 reviews ¬¬) y quiero agradecer a Mimí-chan porque me dijo unas palabras muy lindas, y si seguiré escribiendo solo necesito tiempo porque esta historia tenía una trama dificilita XD, pero bueno aquí les dejo ya el fic.**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA<strong>

Sentimientos hermosos, dulces sonrisas, fantásticos momentos, hermosos días, lindos encuentros, lugares agradables, amor puro, besos limpios, fidelidad al aire, que bello solía ser su amor, tantas cosas inolvidables, que se habían perdido por el error de un tropiezo, y ahora volvían con un futuro incierto, porque…¿por qué estaba ahí Gokudera, abrazándole y diciéndole interminables veces te amo, te perdono?, ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera?, y lo más importante ¿Por qué había vuelto?

-Yamamoto…dime que me amas…dime que aun me necesitas….por favor quédate conmigo no me abandones –entre sollozos y gemidos Gokudera decía tan tiernamente esas palabras, era irónico el que el alvino pensara que el ya no le amaba, lo seguía amando tanto como la primera vez que se enamoro de él, tal vez ahora el sentimiento era mayor.

-yo…aun te amo Gokudera, te amo –le abrazaba fuertemente, no lo dejaría ir, no quería que este fuese uno más de sus sueños, quería que Gokudera siguiera ahí al día siguiente, y por toda la eternidad.

Los demás guardianes observaban discretamente la escena, valla que era hermoso ese reencuentro, parecía que veían una película y el final fue inesperado, no sabían cuál era la razón por la que Gokudera se encontraba aquí, perdonando a Yamamoto y mucho menos se imaginaban lo horrible que era odiar a la persona que amabas más que a ti mismo, más que a todo.

-pero me esperaba algo así –todos dirigieron su mirada al guardián de la nube ¿qué era lo que quería decir con "me esperaba algo así"?

-¿Hibari-san? –Salía de los labios del pequeño jefe, el cual le miraba asombrado por su comentario – ¿a qué te refieres Hibari-san? –el ex prefecto miro con una sonrisa la escena de Yamamoto y Gokudera, viendo como estos se abrazaban, y se pedían tantas disculpas, diciendo que se amaban con tanta intensidad que no cabía la menor duda de ello.

-que no es obvio, ¿por cuantas cosas no se han "casi separado" Gokudera y Yamamoto? –los guardianes se pusieron a contar innumerables veces en las que el guardián de la tormenta se celaba de todo el mundo, o en ocasiones cuando Gokudera era demasiado testarudo y Yamamoto se iba indagando. Supuestamente todas esas veces que separaban iba a ser para siempre pero seguían ahí, y lo más impresionante de todo era las diferentes maneras en las que se reconciliaban, y aunque no fuera lo más adecuado decirlo, siempre eran muy bellas sus reconciliaciones.

-ya entiendo –mencionaba Lambo –Gokudera y Yamamoto se aman tanto; que envidia, realmente quisiera una persona que me amara tanto como se aman ellos 2 –los pucheros se hicieron presentes en las rosadas mejillas de el guardián de el trueno.

-pienso incluso a veces que Gokudera y Yamamoto nunca se van a separar, ni siquiera la muerte podría separarlos, siempre encuentran la manera de estar juntos, a veces quizás en otros mundos paralelos ellos 2 se encuentran juntos en otras vidas, es bueno pensar en un amor tan puro y hermoso como ese –era difícil creer que fuera Hibari quien dijera esas cosas sobre Yamamoto y Gokudera pero nada era mentira, era verdad que quizá en algún otro lugar justo ahora Gokudera le decía "te amo" a Yamamoto y este le respondía de igual forma.

¿Su amor habría superado ya incluso el espacio tiempo? Era algo difícil de decir pero lo más probable era que sí. Ese instante en el que Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban abrazados había durado una eternidad, Gokudera se había dormido en los brazos de Yamamoto lagrimas se derramaban aun por sus mejillas, pero al menos el moreno se sentía aliviado que fueran de felicidad.

-quisiera poder decir que quiero que su amor se extinga, porque amo a Gokudera , pero creo que eso jamás sucederá, al menos puedo estar tranquilo ahora al saber que Gokudera se encuentra feliz, y eso es lo único que quería desde un principio –el guardián de la niebla se encontraba en un árbol, la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí era porque había seguido a Gokudera para que nada malo le pasara y la otra razón era por si algo salía mal y el alvino se fuera solo a perderse.

-fue lo mejor –una voz femenina le susurro a el oído –Hayato-san esta mejor y eso me alegra, quiero venir a despedirme del, y al igual que tu, si alguna discusión se llegara a presentar estere ahí para hacerle compañía –el guardián de la niebla la miro sorprendido, la vio bajar y dirigirse a la base Vongola.

Todos vieron sorprendidos a la chica que entraba buscando a Gokudera, tal vez era portadora de buenas noticias, así que le indicaron el camino hacia el cuarto de Gokudera y Yamamoto. Ella toco la puerta, y por supuesto que Yamamoto le cedió el paso.

-no me mires con recelo yo nunca bese en los labios a Gokudera, no estoy programada para sentir ese afecto, solo estoy programada para querer, proteger y cantar, lo hice solo para que te alejaras, de Gokudera, pero ya veo que su amor está muy lejos de acabarse o de extinguirse, que bello debe ser el sentimiento de amar –ella se había acercado a Gokudera mientras hablaba y Yamamoto comprendió que era verdad lo que ella expresaba, ralamente no era una rival, más bien debería agradecerle por cuidar a Gokudera y tenerlo a salvo todo este tiempo.

-¿Hayato-sama? –Pronunciaba la chica moviéndolo un poco para que este despertara; abrió un poco sus ojos esmeraldas –me voy a ir a cumplir mi sueño Hayato-sama espero no le moleste –decía de forma relajada la chica, Gokudera se despertó rápidamente sorprendido por la noticia.

-¿a dónde iras? –era obvio en la mirada de Gokudera el dolor de perderla, no quería que se fuera pero antes de que comenzara a llorar ella le abrazo fuertemente.

-no llore mas, a llorado suficiente por una vida, yo estaré bien si me necesitara alguna vez no dude en contactarme, pero quiero cantar y demostrarle a la gente que me desecho que si sirvo para lo que me crearon, le agradezco usted que me ayudara a salir adelante y a valorarme más, gracias a usted soy fuerte y podre con la vida –Gokudera se sintió más tranquilo ante sus palabras y le dedico una linda sonrisa.

-te extrañare mucho ¿sabes? –la chica afirmo y dejo de abrazarle.

–vera Yamamoto-san, en este tiempo que cuide de Gokudera me di cuenta de algo, y es de que él le ama mucho y por más que usted le lastime el sigue siendo solo de usted y para usted, así podrían pasar años peleados y al final volverían a estar juntos amándose. No abuse de su amor, no lo haga sufrir, porque amores como este no lo he visto en ninguna otra pareja –el moreno le miro y afirmo- me voy, ahora está en sus manos cuidar y amar a Gokudera como solo usted puede hacerlo….

Así fue y así seguirá siendo, por que era verdad, no existía un amor más hermoso que el de ellos, en verdad Gokudera volvió a los Vongola, perdono a Tsuna, y seguía siendo su mano derecha, su confidente y persona de más confianza; las relaciones entre los guardianes volvieron a ser las mismas, todo volvió a la normalidad. Cuando Tsuna se sentó en su gran silla, sintió una gran pena irse de su corazón, además de que había recuperado el respeto de todos, y sobre todo el respeto de Reborn.

Gokudera supo atreves de las cartas de Luka que había formado un grupo musical llamado Vocaloid, el cual ahora era el más escuchado, y uno de los más famosos y claro Gokudera compraba todos los sencillos donde cantaba Luka. Y lo más importante de todo eso había sido que la boda de Yamamoto y Gokudera seria en pocos meses.

-te amo Yamamoto –las palabras que salían de los bellos labios de Gokudera, eran las palabras que Yamamoto mas amaba en el mundo, eran solo 2 y muy cortas, el moreno se sintió estremecer al escuchar el eco de esas palabras en su cabeza, como si alguien más las hubiese pronunciado para él, en el momento en que se distrajo, Gokudera había manchado la cara a su pareja con pintura blanca.

-Gokudera ¿por qué...? –se encontraban pintando su nuevo hogar; como Yamamoto se había distraído Gokudera encontró la forma de vengarse. El albino se monto sobre la espalda de Yamamoto y comenzaron a pintar la parte más alta de la pared.

-¿qué piensas de adoptar un hijo después de casarnos? – el desconcierto ante esa proposición fue grande, el moreno trago saliva y afirmo, sonriéndole a Gokudera.

-si eso es lo que quieres, y eso es lo que quiero, creo que sería buena idea. Gokudera…te amo –bajo a Gokudera de su espalda y se dedico a besarlo. Como podrían pensar ahora que hace unos meses no estaban juntos, ¿Cómo habían soportado? Eso ni ellos mismos lo sabían, pero las cosas ahora se veían mejor que nunca, y era un hecho que as seria. Era un hecho porque los hechos no dejaban cabida a las posibilidades.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé que piensan, que cusir y que rápido XDD, pero es que me iré de vacaciones en unos días, y quisiera dejar terminado este fic, tengo que arreglar mis cosas y cosas por el estilo. <strong>

**Por cierto donde Yamamoto siente que alguien más se lo dice, es que en un mundo paralelo Gokudera se lo dijo a otro Yamamoto, eso fue lo que paso. Espero les haya gustado enserio me esmere en hacerlo.**

**Ya sé también prometí tortura china para Tsuna, pero pobrecillo ya escarmentó bien y bonito cuando Gokudera le cacheteo y le dijo sus verdades, además de que fuera despreciado y odiado por todo el mundo, con eso basta creo yo (no la verdad merece que nadie lo ame ¬¬) dudas comentarios, y cosas por el estilo en los reviews XD gracias por su tiempo, y disculpen si no les gusto el final ^^**

**Algo mas pueden tomar el fic de "Nuestro Amor" como la secuela XD**

**¿Review?**

**Ciao Ciao, hasta la próxima ^^**


End file.
